Talk:Starfleet/@comment-12161342-20141209192245
Above Triton Narada's drill, currently shooting a large pillar of flame into the icy moon of Triton, suddenly deactivates. On board the ship, several landers are readied to go down and extract the last of the elements needed to create more red matter, which the drill had exposed. Meanwhile, a communications officer is on the bridge, absentmindedly listening to transmissions the sentient ship is intercepting, listening for anything of note. Suddenly, he hears something. Reaching for the controls, he locks on to the signal and listens, his face gradually shifting from disinterested boredom to disbelief and anger. He summons Nero, who listens as the intercepted transmission is played through speakers on the bridge. Nero listens for several seconds, then takes a turbolift from the bridge to another deck. One minute later, he enters a massive cargo bay containing a wrecked ship. The name, S.S. ''Botany Bay, ''is just barely visible through the burns caused by the deliberate sabotage its inhabitants caused to it. Nero goes inside and meets John Harrison, who is sitting inside, guarded by ten Romulans. 'Nero: '"Khan, we have a situation. It seems that an organization calling themselves 'Starfleet' has just formed in this system..." 'Khan: '"WHAT!?!? Is it THE Starfleet? The one that destroyed your home planet and betrayed me and my crew?" 'Nero: '"Yes, the transmissions we've intercepted match the description. It would seem that they cannot bear the thought of not being able to torment us. Worst of all, the other navies seem to know nothing of their crimes against us." 'Khan: '"This is unacceptable. We must destroy them now." 'Nero: '"No, YOU must destroy them now. I cannot risk having Narada ''engage Starfleet without its black hole capabilities operational since it will probably anger the other Earth navies. Even though we have what we need to manufacture more, it will take too long, and Starfleet will grow. I want you to destroy them. You have my support, and perhaps ''Narada ''if possible, but at the moment, it is YOUR fight. You owe me, Khan. I found you, and I didn't sell you out on what was OBVIOUSLY a trap you set to take over the first vessel you rescued. Plus, you are within ''Narada, ''and not only do you have to deal with US, but you have to deal with her too since she is sentient. Do not double-cross me, Khan. I will NOT tolerate it, and you will NOT win if you try." '''Khan: '"Fine. But how do you expect me to take down Starfleet without a signifigant warship?" 'Nero: '"There is an ancient planet littered with alien technology from billions of years ago. We can use that to set you up." 'Khan: '"Perfect. Let's go." One day later ''Narada, ''having collected all the materials it needs from the moon of Neptune, warps back out of the solar system. Then it uses what little red matter it has in reserve to head to Niron, since Nero and ''Narada ''both know that warping to Niron would allow others to track and find them and the hidden planet.